


A Tale of Daring

by Ada_Turing



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Turing/pseuds/Ada_Turing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake has a sister, well, a clone. Samantha Al-Ghul Drake is the clone of Tim Drake and Ra's al Ghul. This is their tale of daring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Daring

Dick waited outside the front door for a moment considering his options. Tim was not home but there was music playing with someone humming quietly along. The chances were that this person was an intruder and Tim had no idea. Dick finally decided what to do. He was going to walk in and see who it was and wait for Tim to come home. No need to cause trouble if Tim had a guest. Dick pulled out the key he had filched off Tim and gotten copied. Quietly he unlocked the door, opened it and walked to the living room. The humming and music had stopped as soon as he opened the door and the fireplace was turned off. Nobody seemed to be there, which was completely wrong.  
“Hey is anyone here? I just stopped by to see my little brother Tim! Please come back.” Dick looked around but everything was dark. Sam had heard the door being opened but the footsteps were not Tim’s or Pru’s! She quickly turned off the music and fire before hitting the distress button. Pru should be running back home right now. Sam silently padded to the nearest weapon stash and slid out her bo staff. Slightly more confident she hid in the shadows, silently thanking Tim for getting her all black clothing at her request. The man appeared to be in his early 30’s with slightly tan skin and sweeping black hair. His body spoke of flexibility and endurance, a formidable combination. Luckily her training under Ra’s, Lady Shiva, King Snake and numerous others would be useful in defending her from him.  
Sam was surprised to say the least when he said he was Tim’s brother. Tim had told her about his past in detail, telling no lies. All the pain this man and others of his brood had caused her brother and still considered Tim theirs made her blood freeze. What would they do to her if they called her little sister? She shuddered as she moved to avoid the man’s search for her. The window flew open and Pru crashed in, guns cocked and ready as she tensed for the oncoming fight. Sam saw Pru’s Morse code message she was tapping on the guns and slid out from the shadows to be behind Pru. The man, Dick?, turned and tensed expecting a fight. “Who the hell are you and why did you break into Tim’s apartment?” Pru snarled the question at Dick who immediately looked incredulous.  
The door opened and all parties stopped to look at the door where Tim wearily closed it before angrily tossing his crutches aside. Deciding Tim needed support Sam slipped past Pru and over to Tim. She hid in his arms, allowing Tim to get the comfort he needed without him feeling embarrassed. “Tim, who are these people?!” Dick exclaimed, arms flailing around. Dick was looking downright confused and irritated as Pru joined Tim, guns lowered but still ready to shoot.  
“You already know Pru, my roommate. This, is my little sister Sam. Now, please leave. NOW.” Tim huffed at Dick, ignoring his former brother’s hurt look as he slipped out the window. Pru smiled and patted Tim on the back as he tightened his grip on Sam while she reprobated. The trio went and collapsed on the couch with everyone piled on Sam. Sam cleared her throat before speaking nervously and quietly.  
“You said you would never let me go back to Ra’s and keep me safe. I will do the same big brother but I will also protect you from your former family that abused and neglected you. You deserve better big brother. You have suffered a lot and deserve happiness, stability and unconditional love. I love you and I don’t care what you say but I really do mean that.” Sam was suddenly encompassed by a hug from Tim and Pru. Tim buried his nose in Sam’s hair before speaking just as quietly as Sam had.  
“Little sister, when I found out that I had been cloned by Ra’s it was a shock. It was even more of a shock to find out what happened to you there. If I had known sooner….. I will love to you my last breath Sam, you too Pru, and would move mountains to help you. It helps that I have friends who can do that on call but seriously, I want us all to be happy. If leaving Gotham is what can keep us together then I will do that. I happen to know Europe has a lot of crime and no heroes besides Cass. Cass is different from the rest of the brood. She never hurt me, ever. She would be happy to have us with her. What do you guys think? Should we go live near Cass and no other heroes?” Pru and Sam both nodded that, yes, they did want to leave Gotham and it’s Bats and Clowns and Crazies behind. Everyone went to bed that night content, knowing that they would throw the few personal objects they had in a bag come morning and then they would be off to visit Cass for a bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dick practically flew home on his motorcycle, speed was of the essence. His earcom beeped before Bab’s talked. “Whats the rush Dick? You are in quite the hurry.” Her voice usually soothed him but this time it did nothing.   
“Timhasalittlesisterandheislivingwithanassasainladywhotriedtokillstephandhekickedmeoutand-” Dick was talking so fast even the Flash would have had a tiny bit of trouble understanding. “Dick, Stop it. NOW.” Barbara’s command halted Dick’s verbal tirade in a second. “Now, slowly tell me what has you upset.” Her voice was softer now, patient.  
“I decided to go over to Tim’s place and say hi because I realized I haven’t seen him in months outside of patrol. When I got there music was playing, the fireplace was going while no other lights were on and someone was humming. As soon as I opened the door everything stopped. I could not see anyone. I was looking around when a woman barreled through the window. As soon as she was in she asked who I was and what I was doing. A girl went behind her and then Tim came home. He said that the girl was his little sister and that I needed to leave.” Barbara frowned at the fact that Tim had a younger sister and none of them knew about it. Tim could have been acting in the girl’s best interest by not having the bat family knowing about her but there were no records anywhere about her. She closed her eyes as Dick continued to babble. “I am going to tell Bruce about the fact that Tim has a sister but other than that it seems like he wants to be left alone Dick. You should talk to Bruce about what to do.” Signing off for the night both vigilantes went to bed, unknowing there was a man with a wild look and a white streak of hair grinning madly at the news.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jason Todd, formerly second robin to Batman and currently known as the Red Hood sat grinning in his hideout. So the Pretender had a baby sister? The sting of rejection had faded but now Jason knew where he could get his own protege. Taking Pretender’s fledgling sister and warping her into his own robin. Pulling up the footage of the Pretender’s apartment he was surprised to see the three resident’s of the theatre. There was Pretender, an assassin from Ra’s (the fuck?) and the fledgling. Everyone there was asleep but it seemed they were all piled on his fledgling. Luckily he had been planning on getting someone so the training house was ready as well as everything for capture.   
It was completely untraceable and even the super’s wouldn’t be able to find it or it’s contents. Hoisting the bag of capture and subdue supplies he sped over to the theatre on his motorcycle with a side carriage. Disabling the security he silently opened the door. He pulled out the gas cannisters and checking his breather before releasing the gas into the room where his new sidekick lay asleep with Pretender and the damn assassin. He knew that none of them was immune to this gas, allowing for the trio to slip into unconsciousness and go boneless. Moving the Pretender and woman aside to grab the baby bird he grinned as he pulled out the bottle of spray paint. Quickly he wrote a message on the wall before grabbing his new bird and placing her in the side carriage and hopping on. Jason hit the pedal to the metal and took off, heading to the warehouse in New York that Roy had bought for him. There was nobody else working or living near it so the screams would not be heard.  
Jason pulled out the limp teenager and started strapping restraints all over her, making sure there was maximum access to skin but minimal amount to move. Jason turned around and started making all the on spot preparations to get his bird on the right track. The black haired teen made a few noises as she started to wake up. Jason chuckled before going right behind the teen so she couldn’t see him, only what was going to happen in the future.   
Clouded ice blue eyes looked around the room, becoming sharper instantly before starting to struggle against the restraints. Jason started laughing knowing that it was damn near impossible to get out of the restraints with outside help. Escape was not an option for the bird unless he wanted it to be. He started laughing knowing that it would help his bird learning more about him.   
He walked out to where his bird could see him, the Icy eyes snapping onto his figure. Jason watched as the bird struggled to talk. Jason knew he did not want a songbird, he wanted a deadly silent one. There were silent ways of communication that did not need a working voice. “You might want to say something. Last vocal words you know.” The bird looked furious but Jason saw right through to the scared part of his bird.   
“Why are you doing this?” the teen asked, staring at Jason intently. Jason grinned bigger before ruffling the girls short spiky hair. She instantly glared at him, letting him know how much she hated that.  
“Because your dear older brother turned me down last time I asked him to be my Robin. I need a Robin, so who better that my replacements sister? You won’t be able to escape those by the way. I would like answers as to where you came from but I doubt those would be answered willingly, so I whipped up a bit of a unique serum.” He pulled out a small back case out of a pocket and opened it to grab out a syringe filled with clear liquid. Jason started chatting about how nice a bird she would be when she was trained. Sam was fighting to get out of the restraints and way from Jason but was unable to. Jason placed a hand gently to her throat before pushing down hard so she could not move her neck. Using his free hand, Jason pressed the syringe into Sam’s neck and injected the clear liquid.  
Sam’s eyes grew glassy and she went limp, head tilting to the side. Jason smirked and ran his hand down the side of her face, smile widening as Sam was unresponsive. He decided to test the serum. He already knew her name but he wanted to make sure it was working.   
“What is your name?” Sam blinked slowly before answering.  
“Samantha River Al Ghul Drake.” Jason started while looking at Sam closer. He could see Thalia in the slope of the eyebrows and the shape of Sam’s lips.   
“How are you related to the Al Ghul family?” Jason decided to satisfy his curiosity.  
“Ra’s al Ghul wanted a heir from Tim Drake but Timothy was not interested. Upset, Ra’s had one of his daughters try to rape Tim. That plan failed and Tim was on his guard. Ra’s then decided to clone Timothy using Tim and Ra’s DNA. Ra’s used Timothy’s spleen as the source of DNA. When I was created I was groomed to be the heir of the Al Ghul Family.” Jason frowned hearing that Tim had lost a spleen. He was interested on how Tim had found his new bird.  
“How did you join Tim?”  
“When Tim brought down the League of Assassins after defeating the spider council he was looking through the locked files. He found mine and was horrified about what I was being trained to do against my will. He rescued me from Ra’s and kept me safe from the Bat’s and Hoods that hurt him who would also hurt me given the chance.” The Bat’s had hurt Tim so badly he hid from them? That must be pretty serious. He checked his watch before cursing. The serum would be wearing off in a minute, enough time for one last question.  
“What would break you? What would cause you to just stop working?”  
“Knowing that Tim and Pru could see me but not being able to do anything about it. Them seeing me and blaming themselves. Having no voice” Thinking, Jason realized his Robin did not need a voice. There were other ways of communication if his robin needed to ‘talk’.   
Sam’s eyes were starting to become aware again until she burst out cussing, tears running down her pale face. Jason grinned as he set up camera equipment, watching as the girl slowly was getting lost in her own world as the drugs kicked in. They would cause all emotional barriers to fall down, letting him see what she really felt as well as knocking her out for a few hours. Finally the camera’s were set up as well as the completely untraceable video feed. Powering up the tv screen that would show Tim’s end he sent the link to Tim’s computer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Theatre~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tim and Pru both woke up as soon as the gas had worn off and had been terrified to see that Sam was gone. Their blood ran cold as they saw what had been spraypainted on the wall. “You can say goodbye to your little sister. She’s my Robin now.”. That was the only clue they had but both of them knew who took Sam. Jason, who’s offer Tim had spurned with a crowbar to the face. Jason now had Sam and who knew what he would do to her. Both noticed that Ra’s assassin’s were no longer following them. That meant that they were also looking for Sam. If Ra’s got to Sam again he would never let them see their sister again.  
Pru was out in the warehouse district, seeing if Jason and Sam were there there. Tim was manning the computers. As soon as the message popped up from Jason Pru came home. The link went to a page that had a few words and a button it.   
‘Turn on your camera so you can chat with your sister then press the call button’. Pru and Tim shared a glance before turning on their web-camera and then pressing the call button. What the feed showed horrified them. Their little sister was strapped down to a medical table tilted to be almost completely upright. There were surgical instruments lined on a table next to their sister. Jason walked on screen, pausing to wipe the tears away from a snowy white face.   
“You finally called. I was wondering when you would call.. You see, I need a Robin and you turned me down Tim. Who better to be my Robin than your trained sister? It hurts you which is just an added bonus. I just wanted you to see ho-”  
“Sam! Do you know where you are?” Sam shook her head negatively while straining against the pain. “Pretender, you won’t be able to find us even if you tried. The reason I wanted you to be see your dear little sister was to see her lose her voice.” Tim and Pru lunged forward towards the screen, promises of death to Jason etched on their faces. Jason yanked Sam’s throat up and slit it, blood starting to run down her front. Jason grabbed the medical supplies that were set up on a table and started treating it. Pru had left the building to go follow the assassins because it seemed they had a lead. Tim had to stay and distract Jason plus monitor Sam. Sam was passed out, Jason was setting up the correct medical monitors while talking to Tim.  
“Jason! Why in all of tataurus did you do that! You know the consequences of your actions.” Tim had gone into his Ice prince mode, where he was as cold as ice and just as dangerous as glass shards.  
“I needed a bird that didn’t have a voice. My bird can survive with slit vocal cords. There are other ways of communicating.” Jason grinned madly as he bandaged Sam’s throat. Sam was still limp in blood covered clothes.   
“Tim, I found where Jason is. I had to take out the assassins but I’m fine. We are at 5th and Pine in the warehouse district. Bring the redbird, the normal people sized one. I’m afraid we need Alfred for this. Can you have him come over to the theatre?” Tim nodded as he slid his cowl on, arming the defence on the base.   
“Roger that Pru. Alfred is on his way and I am on route.” Tim had a death grip on the wheel as he broke all laws of traffic getting to the place his little sister was being held captive.   
Pru slid into the warehouse window, keeping to the shadows. Jason was standing above her little sister muttering things that she didn’t bother to make out. Instead she pulled out her tranq. gun and shot it. The beeping of the medical equipment covered the sound and it hit home. Jason hit the floor, boneless in his drugged sleep. Pru ran over to Sam, glaring in rage at Jason as she saw the entirety of Jason’s damage. Instead of beating Jason into a pulp like she wanted to, she freed her sister and crept out the building with Sam in her arm’s princess style.   
Tim skidded to a stop and the doors slid open to allow Pru to slide Sam in the back and strap her down before getting in herself. Tim hit the pedal, and they were home in a few minutes of leaving. They pulled into their cave where Alfred was waiting. Pru pulled out the stretcher that the back seat turned into and brought Sam up to the medical bay. Alfred’s eyes widened as he saw how bad a state Sam was in but he started working his magic on Sam anyway.   
Soon Sam was stable with Tim sitting vigil and Pru herding Alfred into the kitchen for some tea to calm the elderly man. Alfred sighed before looking at Pru sadly. “Would you care to explain how everything happened? I was not aware Master Timothy had a younger sister.”  
Pru explained how Tim had defeated the Council of Spiders, won an assassin’s tournament and then took down the League of Assassins and had found out about his younger sisters existence. She then proceeded to tell him about how Dick had broken in and inadvertently let Jason know about Sam who kidnapped her and then tortured her before cutting her vocal cords. Alfred agreed that as soon as Sam woke up that the three should go to Europe and live with Cass for a bit.   
Alfred had to leave but as Tim and Pru said goodbye and thanked him Alfred looked at them and then raised his eyebrow. “I expect you 3 to visit me at least once a year not on the holidays. Holiday’s are mandatory and you will be bringing Cass back with you.” The two feared heros both nodded quickly, there was no denying the butlers will.   
Pru and Tim were sitting beside their younger sister’s bed holding her hands when her eyes fluttered slightly. Both of the vigilantes caught that and managed to trap down Sam’s limbs before she hurt herself. “Shhhh, It’s alright! You’re at the theatre. You’re safe Sammy, Tim and I are both fine. It’s going to be okay…” Sam’s breathing evened out into a normal rate but she still looked paler than normal. Shaking she started signing, one of the few forms of communication she had left.   
‘Are you guys alright?’ Tim and Pru assured her that yes, they were alright.  
“How are you feeling?” Pru looked concerned as she leaned closer to Sam. Sam frowned before answering.  
‘I’m ok, considering the fact I just lost my ability to talk. Those painkillers Alfred gave me are amazing. Why do you ask?’  
“Do you feel well enough to go in the jet right now? Pru loaded everything personal that we would want into the batjet. We are going to Europe where Cass is. It will get us away from Gotham and Jason.”  
Sam nodded that yes, she was ready to go to Europe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tim gently landed the airplane on the private airfield on the outskirts of Paris. He brought the airplane to a stop in front of a hangar where Cass was waiting. Pru carried Sam out of the plane was taken away by the staff. Cass ran towards them, worry etched on her face. Seeing all three of them mostly intact she nodded while taking Sam into her arms.   
Cass led them to a limo where they all climbed in, the luggage loaded in the trunk. Sam was asleep which allowed the older people to talk freely.   
“What happened to little sister?” Cass stared intently at Sam while taking in the reactions of Pru and Tim. Both of them looked as if something terrible had happened.   
“Jason found out about Sam after he piggybacked on the bat comlines and heard Dick freaking out about Sam after meeting her. He managed to nab her and tortured her off camera. On camera… He cut out her tongue. We got out of Gotham as fast as possible. If Sam want’s to be a hero like us it will never be under the banner of the Bat. Pru and I have been reviewing my time under the banner of the Bat and I have realised that almost everything that resulted from it is negative. You are the only one we trust. You only came back after I came.” Cass now looked like she wanted to rip something apart, preferably Jason. Pru and Tim both turned to watch the colours of Paris fly by, immersed in their respective thoughts.

 

“Little Brother, It is true that I only came back to the Bat’s after you asked me although you do not know the reason why I did. It was to protect you, and to make it easier for you to escape his web. I already have new identities for all of us and everything else needed to start a new life as heros away from the Bat. Your friends the Teen Titans would be happy to have you, Pru and Sam join them when you are ready. The current Robin will not work with the Titans.” Tim was shaken out of his thoughts and listened to Cass, nodding at what she said. They soon pulled up to a apartment building, owned by Cass. “I made Sam a blank room so she could decorate it as she liked. Tomorrow we can go shopping for decorations.


End file.
